shadows
by Melissa Mendelson
Summary: As they race against time to find a young woman, Malone and his team stumble across a shocking discovery, and their search becomes a hunt for another.


Anthony LaPaglia

_**SHADOWS**___

**Prologue:**

_Shadows walk the corridors of my life. My secrets lie with them, and if they were to come into light, what truth would bleed from them? Is it better to be haunted by the past or let its fingers touch a future that I still have yet to claim as mine? Shadows walk the corridors of my life, and I still walk this unknown road before me._

**Alleyway:**

Today was meant to be a beautiful day. The sun was held up in the arms of a cloudy sky. A breeze both warm and cold blew across the streets. The stroll of the afternoon commuters went unruffled, and the sounds of New York City were the sounds of another day in this ordinary life. But then the gun went off.

Snapping his head in the sound of that direction, one man saw a slumped figure against a brick wall. His steps thundered louder than that gunshot as he hurried over to find a young woman holding her shoulder. His breaths were jagged, and his heart pounded against his chest. His eyes moved from the blood flowing freely from its wound to a pale face. "Hey. Hey, look at me. I'm going to get help. Okay? Don't move. I'm going to get help." He spun around once more to leave the alleyway and stepped into the light of a world still undisturbed, but as he glanced back, the young woman was already gone, vanished like a ghost.

An hour later, the alleyway became the stage for a crime scene. Forensics was on the scene, scrapping dried blood off of a brick wall. German Shepherds were led by police to sniff in and around corners of the alley. Onlookers were held back but gawked at all the fuss in front of them, and to the side stood that one man, who had tried to help the young woman.

Jack Malone and Vivian Johnson crossed the yellow police tape and walked over to the spot, where the young woman had been. They watched forensics bag a small sample of the dried blood. Exchanging looks, both agents turned to make their way back to the man, who cautiously watched them approach him.

"She say anything to you?" Malone watched the man shake his head. "Nothing?"

"Not a word. She just held her shoulder. She wasn't even crying, and she was just shot. She just sat there and didn't say anything." The man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you see who shot her?" Vivian sighed as the man shook his head again.

"I wasn't paying attention. I just heard the gunshot, and then I looked down the alleyway. But I didn't see anybody except for her."

"He could have run out through the other side." Vivian looked at Malone, who nodded.

"And she did the same," Malone responded. "What did she look like? What was she wearing?"

"I don't know." The man let out a deep sigh. "She was pale. She had brown hair and brown eyes." He remembered something. "She was wearing a business suit. Black with a white blouse, and she had a portfolio bag next to her."

"Good memory." Vivian looked at him. "What was in her bag?"

"It was closed, and her blood was getting on it. Can I go now?" The man looked from Vivian to Malone. "This whole thing makes me uncomfortable, and I was trying to help her."

"You are helping her by talking to us." Malone studied him for a moment. "You can go."

"Thank you." The man walked away from them. "Maybe next time, I should just mind my own business." He disappeared into the crowd of onlookers.

"I don't see how we are going to find her, Jack. The police said that they already checked surrounding hospitals, but no one matching her description had come in for a gunshot wound. She could have gone anywhere, and we have no description of the shooter, who may still be after her."

"How many blocks from Port Authority are we?"

"At least, two. I'll make some calls and get the surveillance tapes."

"We should also find out if there was anything going on today in this area. Maybe something that would require dress attire?" Malone looked over the crowd of onlookers. "Somebody made sure to find her here today, and that somebody could still be after her." His eyes moved across the crowd once more as he wondered if the shooter was hiding among them.

**Manhattan Center:**

Samantha Spade and Danny Taylor walked into an ongoing job fair. They made their way through lines of people up to the information desk. They waited behind a young girl, who finished signing in before handing the clipboard back to a heavy-set woman sitting behind a small, wooden table. Seeing their opportunity, they stepped up to the woman and flashed their badges.

"Hey! I was in line next!"

"Wait your turn." Danny glanced at a young man standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" The woman stared blankly at the two agents before her.

"Yeah. You can. Do you remember a young woman yesterday wearing a black suit with a white blouse? She had brown hair and brown eyes."

"I've seen plenty of women matching that description. As you can see from the lines behind you that I will be seeing more of them. Now, if you don't mind."

"I mind. Somebody shot her yesterday, and it wasn't too far from here. So, let me ask you again, so you can get back to your lines. Do you remember a young woman, pale with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit with a white blouse come in here yesterday?"

"Look, I'm sorry about this young woman being shot. I really am, but I have to get back to work."

"Is it because you're too busy to care, or is it because you don't care?" The woman shot Danny a look. "We could hold up these lines all day today, if we have to." He started to thumb through a box filled with resumes. "Are these from yesterday?" The woman nodded.

"Alright. Pale young woman wearing a black suit and white blouse." The woman gnawed on her lip. "You know... There was one that caught my attention yesterday afternoon."

**Flashback:**

"Next."

Stepping up to the information desk, a young woman picked up the clipboard to sign in. Her hands shook as she held the pen. Steading herself, she continued to sign in her name.

"It's only a job fair, honey. Don't be so nervous." The young woman glanced at the woman before her.

"That's not why I'm nervous." She turned to look at the exit doors nearby.

"Then, why are you nervous?"

"Here's my resume. Can I go in now?" She held her resume out in front of her.

"Sure." The woman took the resume. "Go right in." She glanced at the resume to see that the young woman's name was Kelly Alexus.

**Manhattan Center:**

Kelly Alexus." Danny pulled the resume out of the box and looked it over.

"According to the sign-in sheet, she was here at noon. Do you remember her leaving?" Samantha handed the sign-in sheet over to the woman.

"No. There were a lot of people here around that time and afterward."

"Do you have any idea of who was waiting outside for her?" The woman gave Danny an annoyed look.

"Look, from eight a.m. to five p.m., I hardly move from this table except for breaks, and I have no idea who was waiting outside for her. All I can tell you is if somebody made me that nervous, I would have called the police, but that's me. Now, is there anything else that you need help with?"

"No. Thank you for your time." Samantha walked away.

"I hope you find her." A moment passed. "Next!"

**F.B.I. HQ:**

Twirling his pen in the air, Martin Fitzgerald turned to look at the sketch of Kelly Alexus. He sat up from his desk chair and tossed the pen down onto some paperwork. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elena Delgado walk over to him with a print out of bus schedules going in and out of the Port Authority. "Jack and Viv went to Kelly's home, and we got the surveillance tapes from the Port Authority. TEK is working on it as we speak."

"According to the bus schedules, there is a Shortline bus that goes from Kelly's town upstate to the Port Authority every couple of hours. I just got off the phone with them, and they said that it should be the same driver that may have taken Kelly to the bus station."

"So, we're ruling out her driving into the city?" Martin watched Danny and Samantha enter the office.

"Most people don't drive into the city if they don't have to." Elena turned to follow his gaze.

"Any leads?" Samantha looked at them.

"One, if you want to come with me to talk with a bus driver." Elena handed Samantha the bus schedule.

"I'll see if Tek has anything yet on the surveillance tapes." Martin walked away.

"I'll pull the records on Kelly's cell phone and see if she received any calls yesterday." Danny walked away from them.

"Okay. Let's talk to the bus driver," Samantha said.

"We should also see if there were any people on Kelly's bus that may have stuck out. Maybe we can find the shooter." Elena followed Samantha out of the office.

**Thirteen Hours Missing**

**Kelly's House:**

It was a quiet neighborhood. A few cars drove down the street. A few kids rolled by on their bikes. One woman paused to stare at the two agents, Malone and Vivian as her dog sniffed around a tree. It was a nice, quiet neighborhood, but one family was about to receive disturbing news about a loved one.

"Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Alexus? I'm Agent Malone, and this is Agent Johnson." Malone stood before a half open front door. "Can we come in?" The door opened more to show a tall, thin woman standing behind it. "It's important that we talk with you. It's concerning your daughter."

"Come in." Mrs. Alexus opened the door wider for the two agents. "Please come in." The two agents walked into the house.

Sunlight filtered into a cozy living room. Pictures of family members decorated the walls and tables. An Oriental rug stretched out from under the couch toward the wide screen tv. Mail and magazines cluttered on a coffee table nearby.

Taking a seat on the couch, Mrs. Alexus reached across the coffee table and begun to dig through the mail and magazines. She withdrew a pack of cigarettes from underneath one pile. Shakily, she pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." Malone glanced at Vivian. "Under these circumstances, I can understand how you must be feeling, so no, I don't mind." He took a seat next to her as Vivian continued to stand. "Somebody shot Kelly yesterday afternoon near a job fair in Manhattan." Mrs. Alexus continued to smoke her cigarette. "Have you heard from your daughter since yesterday?" She shook her head. "Do you know anyone that would want to harm your daughter?" Again, she shook her head.

"Why would anyone want to shoot her?"

"We don't know, but we are going to find out."

"Does your daughter have any enemies? Anyone that may go as far as attacking her?"

"No. Lately, she is either in her room or at work."

"Lately?" Vivian took a seat on a smaller couch nearby. "Any reason why she might have become distant?"

"I thought that maybe it had to do with her and her father fighting."

"What are they fighting about," Vivian asked

"Since Kelly turned 25, her father feels that it is time for her to leave and make a life for herself. She really doesn't have a life here."

"Why's that?" Malone looked at Mrs. Alexus.

"Kelly's life is out on Long Island, where she grew up. Her friends are there. There are jobs there not here."

"You said that Kelly has been distant for awhile now. Do you have any idea why," Malone asked.

"No, but I know that she's stressed and worried."

**Flashback:**

Kelly and her mother are watching late night TV shows. Her mother turned to see Kelly twisting a lock of brown hair around her finger. She quickly pulled the lock of hair away from Kelly.

"You only twirl your hair when you're stressed or worried, so what's wrong, Kelly?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what? Your ex-boyfriend still lurking around?" Kelly shook her head. "Is it whatever you're working on upstairs in your room?"

"It's nothing. Let's just watch tv."

**Kelly's House:**

"And that was it. We watched tv for a little bit, and then she went to bed."

"What was it that she was working on," Vivian asked.

"I don't know. She writes in her spare time, but as far as I know, it just stays on her computer."

"Would it be alright if we check out her computer," Malone asked.

"Sure."

"You mentioned her ex-boyfriend. Was Kelly having problems with him," Vivian asked.

"She broke up with him over a year or so ago, and he still stops by to see her. She even caught him spying on her when she tried to go out on a date." Vivian and Malone exchanged looks.

"What's his name," Malone asked.

"Peter Daniels." Mrs. Alexus started to cry. "Do you think that she is alright? That she is even alive?" She snuffed out her cigarette in a dirty ashtray on the coffee table. "Why hasn't she called me for help?"

"I don't know, but we will find her." Malone put a hand on her knee. "We'll find her."

**Port Authority:**

A line of commuters curled around the upstairs of the terminal. A bus driver opened a glass door and walked inside to collect tickets. Behind him, you could hear the low growling of a Shortline bus parked in its lot outside the glass door.

Samantha and Elena approached the bus driver. They waited for him to take the ticket from his last passenger. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to look at the two women before him. "Tickets?"

"We're not here for a ride," Samantha said.

"We're F.B.I." Elena flashed the driver her badge.

"What's this about?"

"It's about one of your passengers from yesterday. She probably took your bus in the morning," Elena responded.

"She was wearing a black suit with a white blouse, and she would've been carrying a large, black portfolio bag," Samantha said.

"I remember her." The bus driver thought about it for a moment. "When I picked her up in her town, this man ran over to the bus and demanded to be allowed on. I allowed him on the bus despite delaying my schedule for a few minutes, and I noticed how he pulled down his black Yankees baseball cap over his face when he walked by her. The whole time to Port Authority I got the impression that he was watching her."

"And you still allowed him on the bus," Samantha asked.

"It didn't dawn on me that he was actually intending on harming her if that is what happened since you two are here."

"Did you see that same man again," Elena asked.

"Yeah. He got back on the bus around two p.m. yesterday, and I drove him back to his town."

"We should let Jack know," Elena said to Samantha.

"Can you tell us anything else about this man," Samantha asked.

"He was average. I don't know. He was wearing a black, worn-out leather coat, if that helps."

"Where would this woman park her car if she were taking the bus to the city," Elena asked.

"At the bus station on River Road in her town. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"

"Someone shot her," Samantha replied.

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know. She's missing," Elena said.

"I should never have let him on the bus." The bus driver shook his head.

"You didn't know." Elena looked at Samantha, who sighed. "Thank you for your time." They walked away from the gate.

**Kelly's House:**

Malone is staring at a head shot of Kelly. Her soft gaze meets his. A sad smile haunts her face and continues to hold his attention. "Was your daughter ever happy?" He turned to look at her mother.

"Sometimes but not too often," Mrs. Alexus replied.

"What are the head shots for," Malone asked.

"I'm really not sure. A couple of weeks ago, Kelly had them done. She said that she wanted to have recent pictures of herself, but I don't know why."

"Mind if I keep one?" Malone watched Mrs. Alexus nod in approval. "She's very beautiful. Takes after your side of the family?" The phone in the hallway begun to ring.

"No. Excuse me." Mrs. Alexus hurried out of Kelly's bedroom to answer the phone.

"There's nothing on her hard drive, Jack except a cover sheet with STRANGERS ON THE STREET on it and her information such as name and address underneath it."

"We could have Tek look into her emails when we return to the office." Malone's phone started to vibrate. "Malone. I see. So, the shooter did come from her town, and her car is parked where? Okay. Keep me updated." He closed his cell phone. "That was Sam. The shooter's local." He saw Mrs. Alexus walk back into the room. "Tell me about the ex."

"Well, Kelly met Peter a few years ago, and they lived briefly together. Then, she came back home, and her ex got his own place."

"Who was on the phone," Vivian asked.

"Kelly's father. He's coming home. Do you think Peter has anything to do with this?"

"It's possible," Vivian responded.

"He wasn't what she wanted, and she told him that. She told him that several times, but he wouldn't listen."

"Where can we find him," Malone asked.

"I heard that he was working over at Crispers nearby. I'll get you the address." She walked out of the room again.

"So, you want to pay the ex a visit," Vivian asked Malone.

"Yeah, but after we check out Kelly's car."

**F.B.I. HQ:**

A tv screen showed yesterday's commuters going to and from the Port Authority. Dozens of people walked underneath the cameras, unaware of their presence. One woman captured the attention of Martin and Tek.

"That's her. Now, look at this guy, who is a few feet away from her," Martin said as he pointed at the screen.

"Think that's our guy?" Danny walked into the room.

"I believe so. He's a good distance away from her, so she doesn't realize that she is being followed. However, this guy in the baseball cap is keeping her within his sight," Martin responded. "Can we get a close-up on his face?"

"Yeah, but the image gets blurry the more I try to zoom in on it," Tek said. "I'm sorry." Martin and Danny exchanged looks.

"Any luck with her cell phone records," Martin asked Danny.

"This girl really doesn't use her cell phone, but she got one call that morning. She also got another call last night. The one yesterday morning was from a Peter Daniels, and the other call was from a publishing company called Zira. Their building is not that far from the Port Authority. Want to check it out?"

"Sure. Tek keep me updated on the surveillance tapes." Martin patted the young man on the shoulder.

"Will do," Tek replied as he returned to watching Kelly on the tv screen.

**WHITE BILLBOARD: GIRL GETS SHOT --SHOOTER IS FROM HER TOWN -- PHONE CALL FROM PETER DANIELS AND PUBLISHING COMPANY**

**Eighteen Hours Missing**

**Crispers:**

Peter Daniels, a tall man in his mid-thirties with blond hair and brown eyes, smoked a cigarette outside the fast food store. He blew a cloud of smoke out of his mouth as Malone and Vivian walk toward him. He looked their way for a moment and then turned away.

"Peter Daniels," Malone asked.

"It depends on who's asking."

"FBI.," Vivian stated.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or scared?" He continued to smoke his cigarette.

"If I were you, I would be very scared," Malone said as he stepped closer to him.

"And why would I be very scared?" Peter Daniels flicked his cigarette to the side before turning to look at him.

"Where were you yesterday around noon," Vivian asked.

"Me? Here. Working. Why?"

"Somebody shot Kelly yesterday around noon in Manhattan. Now, are you sure that you were here? Working," Malone asked.

"Somebody shot Kelly! Is she okay? What hospital is she in?"

"She's missing," Malone said. "Now, you don't know anything about that, do you?"

"No! No! I don't. I love Kelly."

"She doesn't feel the same way about you," Vivian said.

"She just doesn't realize it yet," Peter Johnson responded. "Why are you talking with me? You should be looking for her!"

"You seem really concerned. Maybe you do love her. Maybe you love her too much, and you got very jealous when she tried to start dating again, when she tried to move on with her life," Malone said.

"I told you. She loves me, but she doesn't realize it. I would never hurt her. Never."

"Then, why spy on her," Malone asked.

"To make sure that she knew that I was still around."

"That's called stalking," Vivian said. "She could press charges against you for that."

"Is that why you followed her to the city yesterday? Did you realize that she would never admit that she loved you?"

"I was here yesterday. Check with my boss, and I don't have to talk to either of you."

"Oh, we will. Did you know where Kelly was going yesterday," Vivian asked.

"Yeah. The Manhattan Center for a job fair."

"Did you know what bus she was going to take into the city," Malone asked.

"Yeah. She was taking the 8:45 a.m. Shortline bus to the Port Authority."

"Did you tell anyone else this," Vivian asked.

"No. Look, yes, I'm... Stalking her, but like I said before, I would never hurt her."

"What's Strangers on the Street," Malone asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"Answer the question," Vivian said.

"It's her first book that she's been working on."

**Flashback:**

Peter Daniels and Kelly sit in a booth opposite each other in a diner. Kelly stared out the window, avoiding Peter's gaze. Reaching across the table, Peter tried to touch Kelly's hand, but she pulled it away.

"I agreed to have dinner with you, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Then, why agree to have dinner with me?" Peter Daniels sat back in his seat.

"Because I want you to stop spying on me. Stop driving by my house. Stop coming into my job. If you don't stop, I'll take a restraining order out against you."

"You won't do that." He smiled. "You love me, and that's why you haven't done that yet."

"If my book becomes a best seller, then I'm gone. I'll leave, and I won't tell you where."

"What book? That Strangers on the Street book? What makes you think it will become a best seller? You're a nobody, and that does not create sales."

"My story will." She gazed at Peter for a moment. "It might even help some people."

"Or it could be a sob story about all your bad experiences?" He looked at her for a moment. "I'm in it. Aren't I?" She didn't answer him. "What did you write about me?"

"You're not in it."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not asking you to, Peter, but you're not in it." The waitress approached them. "Let's just order our food, okay? I want to be home soon."

"Fine." Peter continued to glare at her. "Anything you say." Kelly looked at him. "Just, maybe, one day, you'll admit that you do love me." He smiled at her, but his smile was not returned.

**Crispers:**

"Why did you call her yesterday morning," Malone asked.

"I wanted to talk to her about the book. I'm sure that she wrote something about me in there, but she said that she was going to a job fair. And we would talk when she got back. I figured she grabbed the early bus to go down to Manhattan. She's been trying to get a job in the city, seeing how there really aren't many jobs around here." He looked at the two agents. "And I was here yesterday at noon."

"You better hope that your boss vouches that you were here yesterday around noon," Malone said before walking away from him.

"Do you believe him?" Vivian walked alongside Malone.

"He knows all the details to where she was, how she got there. I don't trust him." Malone looked back at Peter Daniels, who continued to stare at them. "I would keep an eye on him." Vivian nodded in agreement.

**Zira Publishing Company:**

The constant ringing of telephones kept silence from settling into the office atmosphere. A few job seekers jotted down their credentials in applications attached to clipboards. The secretary typed away on her assignments. Employees came and went, passing by the small waiting area, where Martin and Danny sat.

"Yes, Mrs. Cedar." The secretary answered the intercom. "Right away, Mrs. Cedar." She gazed up at Martin and Danny. "Morgan Cedar will see you now. Just walk down this corridor, turn left, and she is the second door on the right." She pointed down the corridor.

"Thank you," Martin said.

Entering Morgan Cedar's office, the two agents were greeted by a warm woman dressed in business attire. She offered them a seat in front of her desk. She closed her door behind them to give them more privacy.

"I'm sorry, gentleman. I've been caught up in meetings all day today. How can I help you?"

We would like to talk to you about Kelly Alexus," Martin said.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yesterday morning, somebody shot her, and now she is missing," Danny said.

"Oh my God." Morgan Cedar shakily sat back down at her desk. "Who would want to shoot her?"

"We're looking into that, but we don't have too many leads," Martin responded.

"She said that she wasn't going to tell anyone, and her book is being released on Monday." Morgan Cedar sadly shook her head. "She was really excited about that."

"Would that be the Strangers on the Street book?" The woman looked at Danny in surprise but then nodded. "What's the controversy over that book?"

"First off, it's non-fiction. It's a personal story of hers about experiences that she lived through."

"Why did you call her last night," Martin asked.

"I called her last night to tell her that everything was set. The book is being released on Monday, and I have her booked for two book signings. However, she was very upset."

**Flashback:**

"Hello? Kelly? It's Morgan."

"Morgan? Oh, hi. I'm sorry. Now's not a good time."

"Is something wrong?" Morgan sat up at her desk as she pressed the phone closer to her ear. "It sounds like you've been crying."

"It just went so wrong. Everything went wrong. First, my ex steals a copy of my book from my job, and then he goes to look for me. It's all wrong."

"Kelly, where are you? Tell me where you are."

"I can't talk right now, but I'll come in tomorrow to explain everything. I promise. I just need to take care of something first, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." The line went dead before Morgan Cedar could say anything else.

**Zira Publishing Company:**

"And that was that."

"And she didn't come in today," Martin asked.

"As far as I know, no. I tried to call her an hour ago, and it went straight to voice mail. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know she was shot. And she's walking around with a gunshot wound?" She stared at the two agents sitting before her. "Why wouldn't she just go into a hospital?"

"She might be afraid that somebody would come looking for her there," Martin replied.

"You need to find her before the book is released. Otherwise, if the media were to catch wind of this, all her hopes on this book are going to be crushed."

"We'll find her," Danny said.

"Please let me know when you do." Morgan Cedar rose from her seat. "I want to see her succeed." She shakily opened the door to her office. "I want to see her safe." She looked at the two agents now standing behind her. "She's been through enough already."

"We'll find her," Danny repeated, and Morgan Cedar smiled at him.

"Wait a minute." She quickly hurried back over to her desk. "Maybe this will help." She opened up a drawer and produced a copy of Strangers on the Street. "I was going to give it to Kelly, but I think you need it more. Maybe you can find some clues in there as to what happened to her yesterday." She handed the book to Danny. "Everything in there, according to Kelly is true." She watched Danny take the book from her. "Maybe somebody found out that she wrote about them." She watched Danny and Martin exchange looks.

"Thank you for your time." Martin left the office with Danny, who began thumbing through the book.

"Martin." Danny stopped walking. "The last chapter in this book is called the Trolleyman." He continued to thumb through the chapter. "And last year, he attacked her on a bus." Danny and Martin stared at each other.

**Twenty-Two Hours Missing**

**F.B.I. HQ:**

Martin walked into Malone's office to see Malone staring out the office window. His gaze shifted over to the opened copy of Strangers on the Street lying on the desk nearby. A glass half full of whiskey was sitting beside it.

"Thought you went home." Malone turned to look at Martin.

"No. Not yet. You?"

"No. I've just been reading Kelly's book." Malone walked over to his desk and looked down at the open chapter before him. "The Trolleyman. If this guy knew what she wrote about him, he would come looking for her."

"Maybe he found her yesterday."

"Then, why didn't he kill her?"

"The gun might've drawn too much attention. That good samiratan came to her side, forcing him to take off before he was seen. Either way, I'm sure he's still looking for her." Malone nodded in agreement.

"First thing tomorrow morning, I want you and Sam to go to the bus station in Kelly's town and find the bus driver that is described in the story."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have another talk with Kelly's ex. This time, I'm bringing him here." Malone stared at the open book before him. "Why do you think she decided to suddenly write this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was time to tell it." Martin met Malone's gaze. "We all have stories to tell, but some of us are afraid of telling them."

"But not this girl." Malone gently closed the book. "Not this girl." His hand rested on the cover of it. "Somebody's going to have to tell her parents."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No. I'll do it." Malone picked up his drink and took a sip. "It must have been a difficult decision to write this book." He looked down at the glass in his hand. "There's no telling what will happen after it is released on Monday. I just hope she's okay."

"Me too," Martin said. "Go home, Jack. There's nothing more that we can do here tonight. We'll start again first thing tomorrow morning." Martin started to leave the office.

"Good-night." Malone watched him leave.

**River Road Bus Station:**

Martin and Samantha walked through the small parking lot. There were hardly any spaces left for commuters leaving later in the day. One car to the far left caught their attention, and they knew by the make and model that it was Kelly's car.

"Jack say that he found anything in Kelly's car," Martin asked.

"No. He said that it almost seemed like nobody has been in the car except for finding a gum wrapper by the passenger seat and insurance papers in the glove compartment."

"Alright then. Let's go find the bus driver." He turned away from the car and walked with Samantha back toward the terminal.

"Can I help you?"

Sitting behind a large, glass window, an elderly woman looked up at Martin and Samantha. Her gaze then moved to a few people, who waited in the terminal. Her eyes shifted back to the two agents.

"We'd like to talk to your supervisor," Samantha replied.

"And who should I say is asking for him?" She stared at Martin's badge. "Oh. Okay. Just wait a moment." She quickly moved away from her desk and hurried into another room.

"Can I help you?"

A large man stepped through a door nearby and approached the two agents. He was wearing a name tag that read: Barry Stevens, Supervisor. Crossing his arms over his chest, he eyes both agents with suspicion. "What's this all about?"

"We're looking for the driver that had the morning shift during October last year," Samantha replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's wanted in questioning to an attack that took place on the trolley on his watch," Martin answered.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, we have proof. We have a statement from a young woman who was shot yesterday morning in the city and is now missing." Martin took a step closer to his supervisor. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Me? No. Why would I know something about something like that, but why would one of my drivers be involved in that either?"

"Because he was a witness to that attack and maybe found out that she was going public about it." Samantha stared at the supervisor. "Where can we find this bus driver?"

"He should be arriving in a few minutes with the trolley." The man scratched the back of his head.

"Good because he's coming with us," Martin said.

"There he is now," the supervisor pointed to a trolley that pulled up outside.

The driver, PAUL BURRIS, exited the bus. He wiped the sweat off his brow. His brown eyes met the gaze of his supervisor as he and two other people exited the terminal and walked toward him. "What's going on?"

"You tell me, Paul," the supervisor said.

"About what? Who are you people?" He looked at the two agents.

"I'm Agent Fitzgerald, and this is Agent Spade. Now, were you driving this trolley last October?" The driver slowly nodded. "You need to come with us."

"I have a... A route to do. I can't go with you."

"We insist." Samantha took a step closer to him.

"But I wasn't the one that did anything wrong that day." He looked at Martin and then at Samantha.

"You sure about that?" Martin glared at him. "Let's go." The bus driver reluctantly followed them to their car.

"What has he got himself into now," the supervisor muttered to himself.

**F.B.I. HQ:**

Danny flipped through Kelly's book as he sat at his desk. He jotted down the names of men mentioned in it as well as other things on his notepad. He looked up to see Elena approach him.

"The police in Farmingdale, Long Island just received a 911 call from a Michael Vern. Apparently, Vern, who is a friend of Kelly's, came home late last night and found not only Kelly's stuff in his apartment but medical supplies as well," Elena said.

"Medical supplies? She probably needed it for her gunshot wound."

"Yeah. Any luck with the book? Any other suspects that stick out other than the Trolleyman and the bus driver?"

"No. However, the word Sanctuary is continuously mentioned throughout the book," Danny said.

"Sanctuary?"

"Yeah. We should find out what its meaning is after we talk to this Michael Vern."

"Okay. You can drive," Elena said.

"What? You don't want the mileage on your car?"

"My car's in the shop."

"Sure it is." Danny put the book down on his desk before standing up from his chair. "Let's go."

**F.B.I. HQ Interrogation Room 1:**

Peter Daniels sat at metal table with Malone and Vivian. He started to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket but then thought better of it. Cupping his hands in front of him, he stared evenly at the two agents sitting before him. "Why are we here? My story checked out, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It did," Malone responded. "Now, you listen to me. I'm done playing games with you. If you don't give me any reason otherwise, I am charging you with accessory to attempted murder."

"What! What did I do?"

"Who did you tell that Kelly was taking the early bus and going to the Manhattan Center?"

"I told you. I didn't tell anyone that."

"It was kind of strange that you offered suddenly to do a double shift on the day that she went into the city. It was almost like you needed the alibi," Vivian said.

"How about that I needed the money."

"You know, you were right." Peter Daniels looked at Malone. "You're in the book, but you knew that, didn't you? You saw that she had a copy with her at her job, and you managed to steal it. And you read it, and you read how she really felt about you, how you were a leech that just wouldn't let go."

"She didn't mean what she wrote."

"Did she," Malone asked. "I think she meant every word of it." Peter Daniels stared down at his hands.

"What did you do," Vivian asked him. "What did you do after you read her book? We know that you called her. You called her that morning she went into the city and the night before. Why?"

"I wanted her to know that I read her book."

**Flashback:**

Kelly was typing away on her computer. She gnawed on her lip as she glanced at some notes nearby. She continued to type away when her cell phone went off, and as she looked at the caller id, she saw that it was her ex-boyfriend that was calling. "What do you want," she said into the phone.

"Can't I just call to say hi?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I read your book." Kelly was silent. "I'm sorry for taking it at your job, but I needed to read it."

"So, you read it."

"Every word."

"And? What? Why are you calling?"

"To ask that you don't publish this book."

"What!"

"Kelly, there are going to be people looking for you, if you publish this book. You're putting yourself in danger, and you don't need to do that. Don't publish this book."

"Are you saying that because you care or because you read what I wrote about you?"

"I'll admit. Your chapter on me hurt, but this Trolleyman chapter? Don't publish it. He'll come looking for you."

"I'm not going to live my life in fear, Peter not from you or from him. This is my life, and I'm taking it back. And I'm publishing this book." She disconnected the call.

**F.B.I. HQ Interrogation Room 1:**

"And that was the last time that I spoke to her, and if anybody were to shoot her, it would be the Trolleyman."

"Not you," Malone asked. "Not after you read that she didn't love you and was repulsed by your touch?" Peter Daniels snarled at him. "She called you a mistake. That would hurt, wouldn't it? That would hurt me, if somebody said that I was a mistake."

"I still wouldn't shoot her."

"Because you're the forgiving type, right," Vivian asked.

"Right." He turned to glare at her.

"Why did you really call her yesterday morning," Vivian asked.

"I was hoping that she saw that I was right, but she didn't answer my call."

"You holding anything else back?" Peter Daniels turned to look at Malone.

"No. I'm not. Am I free to go now?"

"Not just yet. We have a few more leads to follow, and if they lead back to you again, I promise that you will be very sorry." Malone rose from the table. "Like I said to you before, I'm done playing games." He left the room, followed by Vivian.

**F.B.I. HQ Interrogation Room 2:**

Wiping sweat off his brow, Paul Burris glared at Martin and Samantha, who sat across from him at a table. He tapped his feet against the floor as he cupped his hands in his lap. His gaze shifted over to the mirror behind the two agents, and he wondered who was watching him from behind the glass.

"You seem nervous." He looked at Martin. "Worried about something?"

"It's just hot in here."

"Actually, it's cold in here. Right, Martin?"

"Yeah. It's cold in here." Martin looked at Samantha.

"Well, I'm hot."

"Maybe it's nerves," Samantha said.

"Are you two going to tell me why you hauled me down to New York City and why we are sitting in an interrogation room right now?"

"Sure." Martin sat back in his seat. "You recognize her?" He pushed Kelly's picture toward Paul Burris, who quickly averted his gaze. "You know her. Don't you?"

"No. Who is she?" He continued to refuse to look at the picture.

"Why don't you look at the picture?" He glared at Samantha. "Look at it!" He looked down at the picture and continued to stare at Kelly's face. "You remember the attack, don't you?" He continued to stare at the picture. "Don't you!" He shut his eyes.

"She was taking your bus to go back and forth to her internship. She was just finishing up college, and she had her life ahead of her. But then on that day, you let it happen," Martin said.

"All you had to do was pull the bus over and stop the Trolleyman from what he was doing," Samantha said.

"Trolleyman?" Paul Burris finally looked at her.

"The trolley driver, a heavyset man with short, brown hair and brown eyes would normally drive me to my internship. On the way there, he would pick up his buddy, who would sit beside him and talk. While the driver continues his way to my destination, his buddy would then turn to gaze at me. I knew from those eyes that he was dangerous, and I was unfortunately right," Martin read from a copy of Strangers on the Street.

"What's that from?"

"A book that she is publishing," Samantha replied.

"According to the witness; a Black man with black hair that had gray on the sides and a black beard, the bus driver was fully aware of what his buddy was doing as he sat next to me. The driver would continue to drive but glance every now and then in the rear view mirror. He would shake his head and then turn to look at the witness. He would repetitively ask him where his stop was, but the man would just say that they weren't there yet."

"You just drove the bus while your friend violated this young woman," Samantha said.

"She kept falling asleep on the bus. This time, she passed out, and... And he sat next to her." Paul Burris covered his face with his hands.

"And when he was done, you just let him off the bus," Samantha said, "and you kept driving."

"And you almost drove past her stop," Martin added before he opened the book again. "I knew something was wrong when I told the driver that he was passing my stop. He slammed on the brakes, and I had to grab the seat in front of me to avoid falling forward. He shakily reached for the knob that would open the trolley doors and then stared up at me through the rear view mirror. Even when I got off the trolley, he continued to stay there, staring at me as I trekked up the hill to the place of my internship. And then other signs led me to a shocking and traumatic realization that I was violated."

"What were you planning to do when the other guy got off the bus? Finish the job?" Samantha leaned closer to him. "That was it, wasn't it? You were going to finish what your friend started, and then what? What were you going to do after that!"

"She just sat there. Maybe she liked it."

"Liked it?" Samantha jumped to her feet. "You said before that she passed out. Did she look confused when she finally woke up?" The bus driver looked away. "Answer me! Did she looked confused when she woke up?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "It was like she didn't know where she was at first, and then she realized that I was passing her stop. And she yelled for me to stop." He shook his head as Martin watched him. "She had no idea, and if that other guy wasn't on the bus, then she would never have known."

"And we wouldn't be having this conversation." Martin continued to glare at the man before him. "You're facing charges of accessory to rape and accessory to attempted murder."

"Murder? I had nothing to do with that!"

"Did you?" Samantha sat back down in her set. "If you want a deal to a lesser charge, which I don't think you deserve, you better come clean with us right now."

"Two days ago, this guy got on the trolley to go to the mall. At first, he was quiet, and then… My "buddy" got on the trolley. As we approached the mall, this guy stands up and says in a loud voice, "I would hate to be the bus driver and rapist in that book that is coming out next week. Boy, are they going to be in deep trouble."

"Somebody did that," Martin asked.

"Yeah. It was strange, and then my buddy and I realized what the guy was talking about. And my buddy got very angry."

"Do you think that you could identify this guy if you saw him again?" Paul Burris nodded in response. "Let's go." Martin stood up from his chair.

A moment later, they are all standing outside Interrogation Room 1. Paul Burris stared through the glass at Peter Daniels. His gaze shifted to the agents standing behind him.

"That's him. When we got to the mall, my buddy took off after him. I picked him up an hour later. Are we finished?" He continued to stare at Martin and Samantha.

"No. We're not. You're going to give us the Trolleyman," Martin said.

**F.B.I. HQ Interrogation Room 1:**

The door to the interrogation room flew open. Peter Daniels suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Malone. The glass behind them vibrated from the sudden impact.

"I told you that I was done with your games, Pete. Apparently, you did hold something back from us. Apparently, you took the trolley a few days before Kelly went into the city, and you announced to everyone including the bus driver and the Trolleyman that they were about to be exposed in her book. Because of that, you put Kelly's life in jeopardy. Now, you better tell me why the Trolleyman followed you into the mall and if you told him how to find her!"

"How... How did you know about that?"

"Enough! Tell me what happened between you and the Trolleyman, or so help me, you will not walking out of this room!"

"Okay. Okay. He followed me into the mall, and he grabbed me by the arm."

**Flashback:**

The Trolleyman; a tall man with brown eyes and grayish-brown hair followed Peter Daniels into the mall. He quickened his pace until he was right behind him. As soon as they passed a small crowd of people, he grabbed him and pushed him through a doorway for employees. He pinned him to the wall and started to choke him. "Tell me about the book!"

"Get off me!" He struggled to breathe.

"Tell me about the book! When is it coming out!"

"Monday. On Monday."

"Where is she? Where's the girl that wrote it?"

"No, I won't let you harm her."

"You should have thought of that before you opened your stupid mouth," the Trolleyman spat at him. "Now, where is she!"

"Manhattan for a job fair."

"Hey!" A security guard walked up to them. "What's going on here?" The Trolleyman took off away from him. "Hey! Stop!" The guard started to pursue him. "Stop!" He turned around to see Peter Daniels take off as well.

**F.B.I. HQ Interrogation Room 1:**

You're stupid, Pete. You're really stupid because you should have known what would have happened if you warned those two especially the Trolleyman about the book. I hope for your sake that we find Kelly. Soon before he does." Malone released Peter Daniels from his hold. "Take a seat. You're not going anywhere." He slammed the door closed behind him.

"I love her," Peter Daniels whispered to himself.

Lowering his head, Malone let out a deep sigh. He turned to look at Vivian, who watched the whole ordeal through the glass. Their eyes met for a long moment before either one said anything.

"Help Martin and Sam set up the sting operation. I want this Trolleyman."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to Kelly's parents." Malone walked away from her.

**Thirty-Four Hours Missing**

**White billboard with time line:**

**Peter Daniels tells bus driver and Trolleyman of book - Trolleyman finds Kelly? - Kelly goes to friend's place**

**Michael Vern's Apartment:**

Police examined a small, messy apartment. Forensics bagged a bloody shirt. An officer questioned Michael Vern, a 29-year-old Black man, who sat on a couch with his face in his hands.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that she was here," Michael Vern told the officer.

"If you don't mind, we got this." Danny approached the two. "I'm Agent Taylor, and this Agent Delgado. We're investigating the disappearance of your friend, Kelly Alexus. Mind if I sit down?" He gestured toward an empty spot on the couch next to Michael.

"Sure." Danny sat next to him

"What time did you come home last night," Elena asked.

"I got home around four in the morning."

"Why so late," Danny asked.

"My band and I got back from our tours from Albany and Binghamton pretty late. We almost did stay at another motel, but I'm glad that I didn't."

"Why's that," Elena asked.

"Because of Kelly." Michael Vern looked at Elena.

**Flashback:**

Michael Vern started to walk into his apartment when he found his door half open. Cautiously, he stepped inside to see a light on in his bedroom. Quickly looking around for something that he could as a weapon, he decided to just confront whoever had broken into his apartment.

Throwing open his bedroom door, he found Kelly half undressed. She had a bloody bandage wrapped around her right shoulder. She looked pale and shook when she saw him. "Jesus, Kelly. What the hell happened to you?" He hurried over to her.

"I'm fine, Mike. Don't worry about it, and I have to borrow one of your t-shirts. I'm sorry." She quickly finished putting the t-shirt on.

"You're not fine. You've been shot. Who shot you? Was it that crazy ex of yours?"

"No. Not that crazy one anyway." Kelly turned to look at him. "Just don't tell anyone that I was here, okay?"

"Hey. Hey. You need to go to the hospital. Right now. You look whiter than usual." Kelly laughed for a brief moment. "You need to go to the hospital, Kelly."

"I can't." She looked at Michael Vern. "He'll find me."

"Who? Your ex? You let me worry about him."

"No! Not him! Look, you don't know what's going on, and you don't want to know. But I need to leave right now." She started to move away from him.

"You break into my place in the middle of the night with a gunshot, and you expect me to just let you go?" Michael blocked Kelly's way out of the bedroom. "No. We're not having this. You are going to the hospital. Right now with me."

"Michael. Michael, listen to me. Let me go. Okay? I need to go."

"You can't go, Kelly." They stood face to face. "I can't let you just walk out that door. You need medical attention."

"You don't want the police to find out about your drug situation, do you?"

"I can't believe that you just played that card. I'm clean. Remember?"

"You were still in that car."

"You know what? Fine. You want to go? Go, but I'm still calling 911." He moved past her toward a phone near the bed. "I'm calling them." When he turned to look at her, he realized that she was already gone.

**Michael Vern's Apartment:**

"Drug situation," Elena asked.

"I was in a car with stupid people that got high, and they hit someone with the car."

"And you didn't report it," Danny asked.

"No." Michael Vern looked away. "I told Kelly because we're close, but she must be in some kind of trouble to throw that back in my face."

"You know that you're going to have to report that incident now." Michael Vern looked at Elena and slowly nodded. "In the meantime, we need to find Kelly."

"What would be Kelly's sanctuary?" Michael Vern looked at Danny.

"Sanctuary? I don't know." Michael Vern rose from the couch. "What's going on with Kelly?"

"She has a book coming out that some people don't want published," Elena responded.

"Book? What book?"

"The one that is being released on Monday," Danny said. "Kelly was attacked last year, and she wrote about that experience. And the guy found out and went looking for her."

"What!" Michael Vern turned to look at him. "Attacked? What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know," Elena said.

"She never told me." Michael Vern sat back down on the couch. "She always said that when she needed a place to go, she would go to her grandfather's house to hide out." He realized something. "She called it her sanctuary."

"Where's her grandfather's house?" Danny rose from the couch.

**Kelly's House:**

Sitting in the living room, Malone looked at Kelly's parents. He watched her father, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes pace around the room. Kelly's mother was sitting quietly on the couch.

"Kelly's alive. I just received word from one of my agents that she was at a friend's place on Long Island."

"Is she still there?" Her father stopped pacing.

"No. We believe that she might be at her grandfather's house."

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be out there looking for her too?" Kelly's mother started to cry. "She's alone out there. All alone." She started to cry as her husband took a seat next to her.

"I have my best agents looking for her, and they will find her. She won't be alone for long." He looked down at Kelly's book in his hands.

"Why are you here," Kelly's father asked him.

"Did either of you know that Kelly was writing a book?" Both parents shook their heads. "This book's being released on Monday, and it's based on experiences that she had."

"Does this have anything to do with Kelly being shot or missing," her mother asked.

"Yeah. Your daughter was raped." Both parents were shocked. "I'm sorry."

"She never said a word," Kelly's father said.

"When? When did it happen," her mother asked.

"Last year. She fell asleep on the bus, and a man took advantage of her."

"While the bus was being driven?" The father looked furious. "What kind of man would keep driving the bus during that?"

"Don't worry about him. He's being charged as an accessory."

"Good, but what are you doing about finding the man that assaulted my daughter," Kelly's father asked.

"We're going to find him and charge him as well," Malone replied.

"Everything's in that book," Kelly's mother asked.

"Yes," Malone replied. "The guy found out that he was about to be exposed in Kelly's book, and he went looking for her. And she's hiding to make sure that he doesn't find her."

"Will he?" Kelly's mother wiped her tears away.

"We'll find her first. You have my word on that." He stared at both of Kelly's parents. "We'll bring Kelly home, and we will bring this man to justice."

**Grandfather's House:**

Walking up stone steps, Danny and Elena approached a tan house. They knocked on the door but got no response. They knocked again, louder this time.

"What? Do you know how late it is?" A young woman opened the door. "You better be the police."

"We're F.B.I. Why would you ask if we were with the police," Danny said.

"I called them a few minutes ago," the young woman said. "This strange girl was banging on the door, asking to be let in."

"Strange girl," Elena asked.

"Yeah. She had a bloody shoulder."

"How long ago was that?" She looked at Danny.

"Not even a few minutes."

"Did you see which way she went," Elena asked.

"I think she walked toward the park. There is a small park down the road."

"Thank you," Danny said as he and Elena hurried away from the house. "She couldn't have gotten far." He noticed a small pool of blood on the street. " Elena, call an ambulance." He broke out into a run down toward the park.

**Park:**

Kelly sat on a swing and slowly rocked back and forth. Her eyes were closed, and her shoulder continued to bleed. She mumbled something under her breath as she continued to rock back and forth in her seat.

"Kelly." A hand closed around hers as she continued to hold herself up on the swing. "Kelly, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes to see a man standing before her.

"Do I know you?" The man stepped closer.

"I'm Agent Taylor. I'm with the F.B.I." He knelt down beside Kelly. "There's an ambulance on the way. Just hold on."

"I'm tired."

"You have to stay awake. Kelly. Kelly, look at me." She looked at Danny. "He won't find you here." Her eyes grew wide at the mention of the Trolleyman. "You're safe now. You're safe."

"Do you... Do you think I made a mistake?"

"About what?"

"The book. Publishing the book."

"No. I think that it was a very brave thing that you did, and thanks to you, we're going to charge the bus driver and the Trolleyman for their actions. You don't have to worry about either one of them."

"Good, so I can go to sleep."

"Kelly! Kelly!" Danny picked her up in his arms. "Stay with me, Kelly. Come on. I can hear the ambulance. They're on their way, so hang in there. Come on!" He carried Kelly toward the flashing lights. "This isn't the end of your story. It's only the end of a chapter."

"That's pretty good." She looked up at Danny, who started to laugh. "You should write a book."

"No. I think I'll leave that up to you." Kelly laughed at his words.

"Danny." Elena is now moving with paramedics toward them.

"Hang in there, Kelly."

Lying Kelly down on the stretcher, Danny watched the paramedics start treating her. They hurried the stretcher into the waiting ambulance. Flashing lights covered them as the sirens echoed throughout the silence of the night.

"Think she's going to be okay," Elena asked.

"I hope so." Danny watched the ambulance speed away. "I hope so."

**Trolley Bus:**

It was a regular morning. A few passengers made their way onto the bus, and a few got off at their destinations. One man sitting closely behind the bus driver flipped through a newspaper as he turned to look at those sitting behind him.

Pulling over to the side, Paul Burris opened the doors to his friend. He waited patiently as the man stepped onto the bus and then took a seat up in front near the driver's seat. He forced a smile at his friend and closed the bus doors, but he did not put the bus into drive. Instead, he just sat there for a moment with a blank stare on his face.

"Something wrong?"

Wearing a black baseball hat and a black, worn leather coat, the man turned to look at the bus driver. He noticed how the man was sweating, and he knew that it wasn't that hot outside. His eyes started to move across the few passengers and settled on Martin, who was still thumbing through the newspaper. "What's wrong?" He saw Martin mumble something into his collar. "What did you do?" He stared at the bus driver. "What did you do?"

The Trolleyman lunged toward the bus driver. His hands circled around his throat. He started to choke him, but the driver did not even fight back.

Martin tackled the Trolleyman. They wrestled to the floor, and the Trolleyman punched Martin. He raised his hand for another shot at his face, but Martin punched him harder.

"You're under arrest." Martin wiped blood away from his nose as the Trolleyman laid stunned on the floor. "Anything you say will be held against you." Martin handcuffed the man.

**Hospital:**

Approaching Kelly's hospital room, Malone saw her father standing outside in the hallway. Again, the man was pacing. He hardly noticed Malone until he was standing right in front of him.

"We got him." Kelly's father stared at Malone and broke out into a large smile. "We got him."

"Thank you." Kelly's father shook his hand. "I should tell Kelly." He started to walk toward her room but stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to talk to my daughter." He looked at Malone. "We try to talk to each other, and then we start arguing. We always start arguing."

"Just listen to her. Don't argue back. Just listen to her," Malone said. "I'm sure that she has a lot that she wants to tell you, but the last thing that she wants is to fight with you." Kelly's father nodded. "Talk to her."

"Maybe that's why she didn't tell me." He continued to stare at Malone.

"Maybe."

"I want her to have a life of her own. I don't want her to waste away at home or waste her writing talent. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, and she's not wasting her talent. She's using it to better her life, and this book... It's only the beginning, and it could help a lot of people that went through similar things." Kelly's father smile again.

"I'm proud of her."

"Then, tell her that." Malone gave the father a reassuring tap on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Kelly's father walked into Kelly's room.

"You're welcome."

Walking over to Kelly's room, Malone peered inside to see her father slowly take a seat beside Kelly. He started to speak when Kelly started to talk, and then he just sat there and listened. He listened as Kelly started to cry, and her father embraced her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"How's she doing?" Martin walked up to Malone.

"I think she's going to be okay." Malone looked at him. "How about you?" Martin touched his bruised nose.

"I think I'll be okay too."

"Good. How about we get out of here?" Malone started to walk away. "We should get back to the office." Martin walked alongside him. "Probably have another case waiting for us."

"We never get a break, do we?"

"No, Martin. We don't. This is our job." Malone and Martin shared a smile before they walked toward an EXIT nearby.


End file.
